Shokugeki no Sanji
Shokugeki no Sanji is a one-shot spinoff made by Shokugeki no Soma creators Yūto Tsukuda and Shun Saeki to celebrate the 21st anniversary of One Piece. The story takes place immediately before the Baratie Arc. Plot Synopsis An overweight woman arrives at the Baratie, thinking that the quality of all the dishes served at the restaurant were low and therefore insulting to the world of gourmet. Thinking Sanji was a waiter, she asked if he could get the owner chef before she leaves. Sanji said that’s he’s out to get new ingredients, but also questions why would she leave if she hasn’t finished her food. She decides to leave, but Sanji tries to make a comback by saying the dishes will be miserable without her attention. The other chefs decide to let her leave, but Patty and Carne aren’t letting her go, considering her an insult to the other customers and that she picked on their food. They question her knowledge of food as they start to prepare for specialities. A chef notices the chubby woman from her reputation in the Grand Line by the name Savarin, also known as The Sea-Crossing Tongue. She is known for her publications including newspapers about creating many royal dinners and enormous banquets as a chef. Her criticism has ruined the reputation of many restaurants. Savarin thought that the Baratie was a nice change of pace for her to go to instead of a luxury restaurant, thinking she got the worst possible outcome. Sanji demands her to finish her food, but she decides on an offer to finish one more dish. If the dish isn’t worthy of her tongue, she would threaten the supporters of the Baratie as “Brainless Pigs”. The chefs argue with each other on making the next dish, which Patty critizes as bothering the other guests. Savarin feels bad for Sanji, planning on offering an alternative place to work for. Sanji refuses due to his debt with the owner. Savarin doesn’t understand as she only cares about business, thinking letting emotions rule over is second fodder. She believes true gourmet excites the imagination due to the chef’s upmost skills, which the Baratie lacks. Sanji then makes a bet with Savarin. If he can satisfy her, Savarin will also finish the other food on her table. Sanji then goes to the kitchen to prepare the dish and Zeff returns to the restaurant as Sanji cooks. Once he is done, Sanji presents a big lobster dish to Savarin. She takes a bite and is amazed at Sanji's cooking. Sanji then reveals that he is the sous chef of the restaurant. Per their bet, Savarin finishes the other food on her table and passes out. As the chefs and other customers celebrate Sanji's accomplishment, Patty and Carne spot a pirate ship with a jolly roger wearing a straw hat approaching. Characters *Savarin *Sanji *Pandaman *Patty *Carne *Zeff *Motzel Trivia *One of the Baratie attendees has a similar appearance to Woop Slap. *The alluded Strip Strip Fruit has a similar effects to the Sube Sube no Mi, as Savarin lost her body fat to its perceived effects. Site Navigation ca:Shokugeki no Sanji pl:Kulinarne pojedynki Sanjiego Category:One-Shots